


Marry Me Now

by the_bisexual_disaster



Series: Arya x Gendry week 2k19 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark/Edric Dayne (past), Arya Stark/Myrcella Baratheon (past), Edric Dayne (mentioned), F/M, Myrcella Baratheon (mentioned), axgweek2019, gendry is just A Mess and i love him, gendrya as peraltiago, my girl is a disaster bisexual and took a really long time to realize her feelings ok???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/the_bisexual_disaster
Summary: After a crazy day and an almost-wedding, Arya and Gendry discuss their relationship and upcoming marriage.(Greatly inspired by 5x22 of Brooklyn Nine Nine)(Day 2: Marry Me Now)





	Marry Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a lot of fun writing my favourite idiots as my other favourite idiots. i've been wanting to write arya and gendry as jake and amy for a while (ever since my 6 (?) b99 rewatch)  
i may do a full-length b99 au fic at some point in time, but it likely won't be gendrya. don't quote me on that, though.  
i also almost didn't finish this in time to get it posted today. i had my physics final at 8;30am and took a nap almost as soon as i got home. i'm glad i finished it though, and i hope y'all enjoy it as much as yesterday's  
without further ado, gendrya week day 2 (haha that rhymed)

It had been the craziest, most hectic day of Gendry’s life, which was quite a hard feat to accomplish. As a police sergeant, rarely a day goes by that isn’t crazy and hectic and he might be overexaggerating anyways.

He and Arya were supposed to have been married by now. They’d been planning it for months.

Well, Gendry had done most of the planning where Arya had helped when she could. Planning and organization definitely wasn’t her strong suit, but he had to admit, she’d done a good job last week when he’d tasked her with doing last minute preparations.

They were supposed to marry in front of all their friends and family at a church, mainly because Catelyn wouldn’t have had it any other way. However, someone had called in a bomb threat, which Arya had quickly dismissed as a hoax.

She’d been wrong. She then went on to say it was an arch nemesis of hers, someone she once arrested who now wanted her blood. For the second time that day, she’d been wrong. It was an arch nemesis of Gendry’s that had set the bomb and wanted him dead instead, much to her disappointment. To make matters worse, Ned Dayne, Arya’s ex, was the person now leading the bomb squad. Dayne still hadn’t gotten over the time she called him the most boring person on Earth, and had proposed to her twice since she got together with Gendry and once when she dated Gendry’s half-sister, Myrcella, who was also a detective on their squad. 

They’d had to postpone the wedding a day at the least.

Now, they were sitting in the break room back at the precinct, and Gendry had been brooding over the day for the past 45 minutes, possible more.

“We should just go to City Hall and elope.”

“Gendry-”

“I feel like everything that happened today was my fault, you know?”

“Well, it wasn’t your ex-boyfriend who practically crashed the wedding and proposed to you again, was it?”

He laughed. She always knew how to make him laugh.

“Besides, if someone had tried to blow me up at my own wedding, I would be shouting it from the rooftops so that all of King’s Landing could hear.”

“You were ready to do that before you knew the threat was real.”

This time, both of them laughed.

“Gendry?”

“Yes, love?”

“Will you still marry me today?”

“I want to, so badly, Arya, but we’re running out of time. There aren’t many options left for us today, anymore.”  
“I don’t care, and you know that. I would marry you anywhere. I would marry you in a flaming garbage bin.”

“I know.”

“I would marry you at the top of the towers of the Red Keep.”

“That...actually sounds pretty romantic-”

“While dragons are burning the city down.”

“Oh, that’s not good.”

“So, shall we go?”

Arya’s brother, Jon, chose that moment to reveal himself from his secret listening spot. 

“I can’t let you two go to City Hall! Aunt Cat would probably have me hunted for sport if I were to let that happen. Not to mention the fact that the two of you deserve more than that.”

“What else do you think we should do?” Gendry was exhausted and all he wanted was to go home and sleep at this point.

“Give me an hour.”

\--

Arya should’ve expected Sansa would bring a wedding dress, of all things, to a wedding where she wasn’t even getting married, but she didn’t. She definitely didn’t expect the dress to be in her size and in the style she wanted. 

In that moment, despite their differences, Arya couldn’t have loved her sister more.

Jon, as expected, went overboard, but for this occasion and this occasion alone, it had been perfect. The whole squad had helped, and the ceremony was ready to begin in what seemed like half the time he had promised.

Arya turned to Gendry and grinned brightly.

“Marry me now?”

“Of course, m’lady.”


End file.
